Ice Cream and a Brain Freeze
by 1112Black-Rose2111
Summary: A hot day Death City, and a hot day means ICE CREAM ! Long story short, Maka and the gang get ice cream and Soul suggests an ice cream contest. (not to good with summaries now that i realize this and this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me.)


**Before I start, I want to say…This is my first fanfic to update! And I really tried my best. So go easy with me. Anyways, I do not own any of this, except the plot~!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Ice Cream And A Brain Freeze**

It was a hot day in Death City. Actually, it was the _hottest _day in Death City. But unfortunately, the kids in Shibusen still had to go to school. Everyone was sweating like pigs, and even the teachers wanted to leave.

In one specific class, the meister Maka sighed and laid down on the desk, seeking for any of the cool on the surface to, well, _cool_ down her face. Her partner Soul 'Eater' Evans groaned and was trying very hard to not cuss at the clock which seemed to go very _very _slowly. Their teacher was currently in the bathroom, and well, that's what he said, but he's most likely in the teacher's room where there is air conditioning.

Tsubaki was fanning herself with a handmade fan made of paper while her meister Black*star was moving with the fan in the corner of the room, following the movement of it every time it turns. Death the Kid was just quietly reading a book, the heat not affecting him, since he's a shingami. _'Lucky little bastard…_' everyone thought every time he turned the page of his book.

They don't mean to be rude, but it was just so damn _hot!_ Kid's weapons were just as hot as everyone else, especially the pistol Patty. She was counting the seconds till the clock signaled us to leave. Her face was all red with a small scowl and eyes narrowed. The other weapon pistol Liz, was trying to fan herself while trying very hard not to mess up her nails she just polished, failing every time she has to wipe the sweat from her forehand or cheeks.

Everyone was quiet, but someone always let out an occasional groan. Patty looked at the clock in focus. '_One more minute…'_ she thought. "It's almost time to leave…" she said in a whisper. Her sister Liz looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say Patty?" "It's almost time to leave!" Patty yelled, rejoicing. Everyone froze and all looked at the clock in unison, except Kid, who was engrossed in the book he has in his hands. _'No, Hanna! Don't open the door! It's a trap!' _he thought, staring intensely at the book before turning the page.

'_One more minute…' _everyone thought as they looked at the clock with an intense stare. They counted the seconds with the clock, but it suddenly stopped. It stopped on the last second before it told us it was time to go.

Patty's eyes glowed with an angry fire and let out a roar, one foot out her desk and one hand pointing at the clock. "You better not stop or I'll freaking rip you to shreds!" the clock paused, tension creeping up until-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Finally everyone threw their papers up in the air and ran out the door to go home or someplace where you could cool down. Kid sighed, put a bookmark in his book, and walked out of the classroom.

Black*star was the first out of the school and started to shout with a stupid grin on his face. "FINALLY! I'M OUT AND AM GOING TO EAT ICE CREAM THE GODLY WAY!" People, as usual, ignored him. But it was either they just want to ignore them, or their just too happy to notice him.

"You know Black*star, that's not a bad idea." said Tsubaki who had finally caught up to him after running outside. Black*star just grinned and grinned even wider when he saw Maka and Soul a few steps before reaching the bottom, as well as Kid, Liz, and Patty who were next to them. "Yo! Soul, you and Maka up for some ice cream?!" he yelled to him. Soul grinned and went up to him, Maka following behind. "I'm up for it. What about you Maka?" Soul said, turning back to look at Maka. "Sure we're both up for it, but can we meet up soon? I want to change into different clothes." She said, looking down at her Spatori uniform.

"Awesome, we should also tell Kid, Liz, and Patty." said Soul, looking at Black*star. Black*star nodded. "On it." That was the only thing he said before he yelled at Kid and the Thompsons, who were about to leave on Kid's flying skateboard, Beelzebub. "YO KID! DO YOU WANT TO COME AND EAT ICE CREAM WITH US?!" Kid turned, holding Liz and Patty in weapon form on his flying skateboard which was about eight inches off the ground (to keep the symmetry). Kid let out a small smile and yelled back "Sure! We'll meet at Death's Ice Cream Store in eight minutes!" with that, he flew away on Beelzebub.

"Well, see you guys there!" said Maka with a wave before going down the steps and climbed on Soul's motorcycle without showing her panties. Soul couldn't help but think to himself _'How does she do that?'_ "Well, you coming?" she asks with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. He grinned and got on the motorcycle before riding away back home.

As Black*star saw Soul hop on the motorcycle and leave, he turned to Tsubaki and said "Let's go too Tsubaki! Can't let their god waiting!" Tsubaki smiled and nodded before following Black*star, who was already down the street, running fast. "Wait up Black*star!" she yelled. Black*star turned his head and grinned before turning again and yelling "Well, last one home is a rotten egg!" he laughed loudly. Tsubaki looked surprise, but then her face turned into a smirk with her eyes narrowing in determination. Tsubaki quickly started running faster, pumping hard, till she was shoulder to shoulder with Black*star and with a grin the same as Black*stars, she yelling "We'll see about that!" with that said, she was ahead of Black*star, though he is right behind her tail.

In a distance, she saw home, she smiled and started running faster, till she reached the door. "I win!" she yelled in glee. Black*star is on the porch, panting, but with enough energy to give her a thumbs up. She smiled and opened the door and yelled inside "I'm going to change, see you on the porch!"

Black*star sighed and went to his room to change as well. He changed into an orange shirt with a small black star on the right side of his chest, with beige shorts and white sandals. Once he finished, he went to the porch to find Tsubaki there already. She is wearing black shorts with an indigo and black striped tank top and indigo sandals. "You ready?" I asked her. She nodded. With that said, we walked to the ice cream store that was only around the corner.

What? Did you think that it would take a car to get there?

Psh.

While Black*star and Tsubaki were walking to the shop, Maka was holding tightly on Soul's waist, while patiently waiting to get to the shop. She closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. '_The wind feels so good right now_.' she thought until the bike stopped. _'Well, it was fun while it lasted.' _Maka got off and entered the ice cream shop, not even noticing if Soul was with her. The little bell rang as she went in. Maka sighed when she noticed the nice coolness was back again. She had also heard another sigh from Soul.

The little bell on the door rang again. They both turned around to find Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kid was wearing white shorts and a black tank top with white stripes around his torso and black and white sandals. Liz and Patty were wearing exact outfits, with the exception of the shorts. Liz was wearing a maroon tank top with a heart chain necklace and white shorts close to her thighs. Patty was wearing the same tank top with the same necklace and white shorts, only puffed up. They both also wore white sandals, with a small maroon bow on the top.

Kid, Liz, and Patty were also looking at what their friends were wearing; well, actually, only Liz and Kid were looking. Patty was just giggling and looking around at the ice cream flavors. "Well, Maka! We finally see skin! You always seem to show less skin all the time!" Maka blushed and looked down at what she was wearing. Maka was currently wearing an orange and pink sundress that stopped at her thighs with orange sandals. The sundress had two orange straps that were tied into a big bow and orange layers that stopped right beneath the chest area, leaving only the pink part where it just flowed in the wind. "Liz…" Kid said warningly until he noticed that it looked-

"OH MY SHINIGAMI! IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid praised, looking at Maka with sparking eyes, that is…until he looked at Soul. Kids face fell and he dramatically fell face first on the floor before standing up and as quick as he fell and dramatically pointing at Soul accusingly. "IT'S ASSYMETICAL! MUST…BE…FIXED!" said Kid, almost pouncing on Soul if it weren't for Liz. "Woah woah woah. Come on Kid, it can't be _that _bad." said Liz, hand still holding him down as he kept trying to pounce on Soul.

"What?! I look great!" Soul said with a frown. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he mumbled. Soul was wearing cuts blue jeans and two chains on one side of his hip. A leather jacket -despite the weather- with the death symbol on one side and a plain black shirt. **(A/N. It's the Soul Eater logo) **

"WHAT'S UP MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS?!" yelled an obnoxious voice. It. Of course, Black*star was the obnoxious voice. Whoever got that right deserves a sticker.

"Da fuck, I want a sticker." Said Black*star, breaking the fourth wall. "Black*star, who are you talking to?" asked Maka with a WTF face. "What? You can't hear the voice?" said a dumbfounded Black*star. "Nope~!" giggled Patty. "Man Black*star, you're such an idiot." Liz muttered. "I'm not an idiot. I'm THEE idiot!" he grinned. Tsubaki sweat dropped before face palming. "Oh, Black*star..." Patty just started giggling madly.

"Man that sounded so uncool…and dumb." Soul stated before her turned to Maka. "Yo Maka, what do you want? I'm taking chocolate." "Well, I guess I'll take strawberry." Black*star finally got out of his daze and laughed his ass off. "Strawberry?! DEATH, I NEVER EXPECTED THE BRAVE LITTLE MAKA TO LIKE STRAWBERRY!" Maka got a tick mark on her head and two more popped out when Black*star laughed harder.

"Maka~"

"Oh shit."

"CHOP!"

"Black*star? Are you okay?" Black*star gave Tsubaki a weak thumbs up. Tsubaki smiled and gave him a thumbs up as well. "Okay. Oh, by the way, which one do you want?" "S-Strawberry." He muttered before passing out. People looked at them for a second before going back to what they were doing. Maka's mouth twitched in annoyance. '_He makes fun of me about liking strawberry and he himself likes it? Man, what an idiot'_

"What kind of people just look away after somebody passes out?" Kid said, loooking distraught. "Hey Kid, which flavor will you have? I'm having blueberry." Liz said, completely ignoring Black*star, who is on the floor with blood spraying out of his head. "As will I." said Patty seriously before breaking into another fit of giggles. "Oh, I'll have vanilla." He said after a pause of thought. "One vanilla and two blueberries please." "Sure." said the man behind the counter with a friendly smile. "Wait, can you also add one chocolate, one mint and two strawberries?" Tsubaki added.

"Sure." The old man chuckled.

After a few minutes, Black*star was awake and somehow had no bruise or blood on him. Also, the ice cream was ready~!

"Mm, this is so~ good~" said Patty, rubbing the ice cream to her face to cool down a bit. "I agree!" said Liz.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I have a strange feeling that Patty moved my painting two millimeters to the right, I HAVE TO FIX IT NOW!"

"Kid, stop being a buzzkill and enjoy the ice cream with YOUR GOD!"

"Black*star, you're giving me a headache."

"You're just being jelly Maka because you can't have any of _this_"

"B-Black*star!"

"Oh~ Tsubaki was thinking wrong~!"

"No, I wasn't Patty!"

"What were you thinking about then?"

"Nothing Soul!"

"You _do _know he was referring to the ice cream, right~?"

"Yes, I did!"

"I'm not so sure about that~."

"Guys, stop pressuring Tsubaki." Maka finally said, interjecting the conversation with an annoyed sigh. "Fine." Said Patty and Soul with a 'humph' before Soul suggested something very and utterly stupid "That hurt you know!" said a hurt Soul. God, how can you hear me? Stop breaking the fourth wall!

"Gee, don't get your panties in a twist." Soul said becoming a bit annoyed by me.

"What about a contest? Whoever finishes their ice cream first doesn't have to do **the dare**." "What's the dare?" said Kid, hesitating. Especially with these idiots (Soul and Black*star), because their dares are the most fucked up dares.

Soul started "The dare is to walk around-"

"In only a bikini-" interjected Black*star

"-Made of meat" continued Soul

"-And shout-" they both said

"FUCK UNICORNS, GIRAFFES ARE AWESOMER~!"

Black*star and Soul looked at Patty and threw a tantrum. "That was our line!" they yelled in unison. Patty giggled madly and rolled on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes and her arms around her stomach. "Well, get ready ladies, cause your gonna lose!" Patty finally said with a determined glare once she was all laughed out. Soul grinned "Oh yeah? Well, get ready!" "Get set!" said Black*star with his spoon near his mouth. "GO!" yelled Patty, immediately devouring her ice cream.

Maka, Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki just awkwardly watched the race. "Bet you eight dollars that Patty wins" said Maka. "Me too." said Liz with a grin. "Oh what the heck, I bet Soul wins." said Kid with a shrug. "I bet Black*star wins." said Tsubaki with a shy smile.

In the end, Patty won. "HAHAHA! I knew you ladies couldn't handle your ice cream like me~!" she rejoiced. Maka and Liz high-fived and walked to Patty who had her foot on a seat of a chair while pointing at the sky.

Almost like Black*star. Almost. They both grabbed one of her hands and tossed them in the air like when a wrestler wins a fight. Tsubaki was in the corner of the store, comforting Soul and Black*star who unfortunately, lost.

"Pay up." said Liz with a smirk. Kid and Tsubaki each took out eight dollars and gave it to Liz. They dug for more money in their wallets and each pulled out eight dollars again and handed it to Maka. Maka just rolled her eyes, but grabbed the money from Tsubaki and Kid. Then, finally Maka just realized something. "Shit." Suddenly, both boys shrieked an unmanly shriek of surprise and put their hands on their head. "Brain freeze~" was the only thing Patty said with a grin before giggling mischievously.

"Idiots." said Maka with a face-palm. The old man behind the register chuckled and said "Think fast." before throwing something at her. With quick reflexes, she caught it. It was bottle with pills that were completely light blue.

I quickly handed the bottle to Soul and Black*star who each swallowed one pill dry. They finally relaxed and let out a small burp. "Excuse me." they said with a light blush. "What was that?" Kid asked curiously. "Just an antidote to make minor pain go away, like headaches, and occasionally brain freezes from my costumers." He said. "Hey, you know, I need the recipe. It's gonna be _very _useful." said Soul, looking at Maka.

Maka saw and gave him a Maka-Chop. She scowled at him as he was gingerly nursing his head. Patty giggled madly. "But wait? How come Patty didn't get a brain freeze like Soul and Black*star?" Liz asked. A huge question mark was around everyone's head except Patty's and the old man. "That's easy~! Mr. Chuckles gave the recipe~!" giggled Patty. "Who's Mr. Chuckles?"

"Well the one who owns this place of course Kiddo~!" Patty giggled, pointing at the old man behind the counter. The man shrugged. "Patty was my best costumer, so I thought I'd give her the recipe to make her own pills."

Patty giggled before glancing at Soul and Black*star, who were still confused about everything. A sudden evil aura was around Patty as she cruelly smiled. "Well ladies, time to do _**the dare**_." Soul and Black*star gulped and they broke into a cold sweat and glanced at each other nervously.

Well, let's just say, things didn't turn out so good for the two idiots. But let this be a lesson, and the lesson is, _never challenge Patty in an ice cream contest._


End file.
